<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Red by miss_romantic</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29172678">Red</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/miss_romantic/pseuds/miss_romantic'>miss_romantic</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Colors, Drabble, M/M, Mini, very short like seriously</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 12:07:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>176</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29172678</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/miss_romantic/pseuds/miss_romantic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Starting off this event with something short and ~~sweet~~ painful.</p><p>Yusei discovers how much he despises the color red.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bruno | Antinomy/Fudou Yuusei</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Ship Awareness Month 2021</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Red</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Wanted to toolshipping with the “red” prompt out but I ran out of inspo so I guess we’ll have to vibe with 160smth words.  I’m def gonna do a whole bunch of stuff for this event (since we all know at least 1 trickstar submission is REQUIRED) as inspo comes so don’t worry this won’t be my only submission :)))</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>If there was any color he’d associate Bruno with, it would be blue.  The color of rebirth.  Of a bright, cloudless sky.  Of peace.  But the blue was tainted with a hideous scarlet.</p><p>It was then that Yusei realized how much he hated the color red.</p><p>Red was the color of blood.  Of anger.  Of pain.  And it hurt, because he knew he’d be filled with rage when he next saw Aki, all because she wore red.  The thought of her unintentionally hurting him cut at his heart.  It wasn’t her fault that red held this awful meaning now.  No longer could it mean passion or strength.  Not when he’d failed to be strong enough to save the one he’d loved the most.</p><p>He now held Antinomy’s—Bruno’s—cracked terribly red visor in his shaking hands.  He should have been the one to die back there.  It wasn’t right that he was alive and well, bearing only a few scratches, while Bruno was…Bruno was…</p><p>Gone.</p><p>He’d never even gotten to tell him “I love you.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>